Talk:Hayate Gekkō
Naruto's Dream "Hayate also appears in one of Naruto's "dreams" along with the third Hokage, telling him that it is time to leave. Written on Naruto's ceiling states, "Be sure to visit my grave sometime, and make sure to bring Konohamaru with you!" -signed The Third and Hayate " Is there confirmation on this? I don't even remember seeing this part in the series. Horyo (talk) 21:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i dont remember seeing that either... is there like a link or something 01:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC)chinatown ::it's in one of their stupid specials at the end of a shippuuden episode, i dunno which, probably around the filler saga just before hidan/kakuzu :::Episode 68. Jacce | Talk 12:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Another omake Another omake with these two, this time in a festival theme. Episode 129 of Shippuden. Cyrus1 18:29, 8 October 2009 (UTC) blood type Blood type - AB (RH-) Is that a real blood type? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Of course: blood-type AB, rhesus negative. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::what does rhesus negative mean --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::It means there are no Rh D antigens in the blood. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:10, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::i still don't get it ... i'll research it.... thanks --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Stats 3; 3.5... Out of how much? --Tserg (talk) 11:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Out of five. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) summoning impure world resurrection Hayate is ressucted by Kabuto, look this, he is along with Hizashi -- (talk) 03:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) How can you even tell? The image is cut off.--'NinjaSheik' 03:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I'm late with this but I was going to bring this up anyways. Check this out.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :::Honestly it would've been better that you hadn't bothered any at all. You're going to present the back of someone's head when there are countless other shinobi that wear their forehead protectors in the SAME manner? --Cerez365 (talk) 00:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::That is true but I was going to ask if it was him or not. But nevermind. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Name Can we say that his name is a pun to his death (at night; he was killed by a wind)? --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 09:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Age Mistake In chapter 599 Hayate is shown fighting side by side with Ibiki and an aburame clan member called Toraka in the Chuunin Shiken where Kakashi and his team participated. How is this possible, if Kakashi graduted to chunin at age 6 and the age difference between Kakashi (26-27 years old in part I) and Hayate (23 in part I) is 3 years? Hayate should have been only 3 years old at that time! --Musemaniac11 (talk) 17:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : See Talk:Obito Uchiha (chapter). --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 17:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC)